sonicstarsudios192fandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Acorn
'''Princess Sally Alicia Acorn '''or roboticized Queen Sally was the daughter of of the former king Maximillian Acorn and former queen Alicia Acorn, and sister to the former prince, Elias Acorn. Sally was also known as a great leader of the Freedom Fighters and the robotic tyrant queen of Robotropolis. Appearance Sally Acorn was a anthropomorphic chipmunk with brown fur (with light brown on the face and torso) as well as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, a short tail, and a short, open, light-blue vest and tall, matching blue boots. But when she roboticized herself Sally's fur become metal and color of glaucous and her clothes were removed. But that's not the only thing has changed, besides that Sally's eye and hands had changed as well. Her eyes are no long blue, they are now the same color as her skin and look more like a cat's that see right inside of you. Plus her hands are more sharp and claw like, than human like that tear flesh apart. History Early Life Sally was the tomboyishly beautiful daughter of King and Queen Acorn, Sally was born during the Great War, and the first female heir ever born to the House of Acorn. she lived a peaceful life in Acornopolis, always playing and enjoying life with her family. Sally was born as the heir to the Kingdom of Acorn and lived a peaceful life in the kingdom,. However, one night, her sleep was interrupted by Rosie, who scooped her up in her arms, and spirited her away to the safety of Knothole Village in the Great Forest, after the king's royal adviser (the man who would later come to be known as Dr. Eggman) betrayed him and force Sally's family to go into hiding. Sally also appears to have been friends with the scientist Dr. Ellidy, who gifted her with a highly advanced handheld computer. Known as NICOLE: Nanite(nano).Intelligence.Control.Output.Logic.Enumerations. Sally was deeply inspired by the Original Freedom Fighters and their resistance of Dr. Robotnik. Following the defeat and disappearance of the Original Freedom Fighters, Sally forged a pact with her friends to continued the fight in their stead. As early as age ten, Sally began leading the Knothole Freedom Fighters in their struggle against Robotnik. But things really looked up for Sally when Sonic came along and helped the fight to stop Robotnik's reign of tyranny, and the resistance was becoming very successful thanks to Sonic. Eventually over the adventures Sally and Sonic became deeply in love with each other. But however that soon all changed, when a successful mission to shutdown Eggman's power for his factories went without a hitch. This forced Sally's family to come out of hiding, and gained their courage to fight back. Unfortunately that didn't goes as plan... Somehow Eggman was able to get his power back on line and located Knothole. Sally's family was then captured by Eggman, Sally then organized a rescue mission. But went horribly wrong, when Sonic, accidentally planted a distraction bomb in one of Robotnik's nuclear reactor factories. And what's worse Sonic coward when trying to rescue Sally's family (who was going to be banished to the Special Zone) when Dr. Eggman tricked him into running away from a hologram of a tidal wave. giving Eggman the chance to banish the Acorn family into the Special Zone right in front of Sally's eyes. As Robotnik laughs wickedly at his victory, Sally let's out a blood curdling scream: "''SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIC!" ''all crossed Westside Island . When suddenly the bomb went off, causing a massive and devastating nuclear explosion that killed many Freedom Fighters, hundreds of Robians, and Snivley. In the aftermath, Sally somehow managed to survive but just barely. Her body was weak and dying, in order to save her self. She forced NICOLE to reprogram the slightly damaged roboticizer, in order to have he free will and save her life by roboticizing herself. After regaining a new body Sally then vowed to get revenge on Sonic's betrayal. Revenge and Self Demise Years passed after Sonic's abandonment of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Princess Sally rebuild Robotropolis with the help of the remaining Robians, and was crowned queen. But when Sally got the news that Sonic was still out there and the first born heir to Mobius. She raged a war on Sonic's family and all of Mobius. And though all was lost, however for Sally it didn't end well for her. She and her army built a dam that will break and kill Sonic. But instead all went wrong, because just after Sonic escaped the ravine. The dam collapse, while Sally was on the edge slipping off. Kristofferson was trying to save her, while the others encouraged her to grab his hand. Then soon Sally's family were encouraging as well. However, when Sally finally found out that they were alive. Guilt made her eyes open and realize the crimes she had done over the years. Giving her last words, Sally let's go of the ledge and drowns in the river. Where her body sank to the bottom of Lake Mobius and was never found.